mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon/Kamekaze's version
Is it a Bison? No, it's a Falcon. Despite using sprites edited from M. Bison by G.M.Spectre for ''King of Fighters 20XX, this version of Captain Falcon features gameplay inspired by both the Guilty Gear series and the BlazBlue series, with Kamekaze's own style thrown into the mix. Being a character coded by Kamekaze, his A.I. is very challenging and has a habit of throwing the opponent into a corner and comboing their Life away.'' ) |Image = File:KamekazeFalconport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Kamekaze |Downloadlink = Kamekaze's MUGEN Works |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Cpt. Falcon is a four-button character with a gameplay style consisting of a mix of original ideas and elements from both Guilty Gear (namely the Roman Cancel, air juggles and ) and BlazBlue (ground combos, button layout and grabs), as well as Super Smash Bros. to some degree. All three punch buttons play the role of Cpt. Falcon's light to heavy attack buttons and allow for the character to chain combo, while functions in a similar vein to Super Smash Bros.'s special button, activating Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick and Raptor Boost, though the latter can also be activated using and , and is performed by using a half-circle motion instead of just pressing forwards; can be considered a shortcut for + (the character's grab), while can be considered a shortcut for (the Roman Cancel), respectively. Cpt. Falcon relies heavily on comboing, especially air juggles, with common strings often leading into one of the character's launchers in order to continue the combo in the air, though unlike Guilty Gear, Cpt. Falcon cannot juggle the opponent indefinitely, requiring him to finish the combo with one of his Hypers, typically Falcon Dive as it can be used in the air. Due to the relatively high damage output of Cpt. Falcon's attacks, lengthy combos can be particularly devastating; the timing of said combos is also fairly lax due to the relatively large hitstun of Cpt. Falcon's attacks, though the character has equally large cooldown time on his attacks to counteract this. The Roman Cancel mechanic borrowed from the Guilty Gear series gives Cpt. Falcon a wide range of combos, negating the end lag of his moves in order to instantly follow up with another attack or prevent the opponent from punishing a laggy move on block; this is particularly useful when attempting to combo into Falcon Kick, as very few moves truly combo into it despite its status as a reliable and powerful launcher. Cpt. Falcon can prove to be a difficult challenge for many opponents due to the many factors that work in his favour, such as speed, power, comboability and the lag cancelling Roman Cancel, though that's not to say the character is completely flawless; pulling off Cpt. Falcon's deadliest combos requires extensive use of Power, of which he only has 1000 at maximum, leaving very little room for error in order to not waste any of it; using Roman Cancel too often will leave Cpt. Falcon without his best comboing tools and most powerful attacks, as well as leaving him open to attack should his relatively laggy attacks be blocked, while simply using his Power-consuming attacks haphazardly in order to begin a combo will more often than not backfire should the opponent block them; any opponent with quick attacks can easily play defensively until the right moment and then counterattack, though slower opponents may find themselves completely helpless against the destructive onslaught of Cpt. Falcon's lengthy combos. Cpt. Falcon has custom A.I. that is one of the most notable among the M.U.G.E.N community due to its combination of both aggressiveness and defensiveness, as well as the ability to truly showcase the character at its best, especially at the highest difficulty setting, where it can take down many other brutal A.I. with ease. The A.I. will typically start the round with Falcon Kick, a high-priority move that covers a long distance, though the A.I. benefits from both hitting and being blocked, as hitting the opponent will launch them upwards in preparation for a deadly aerial rave, while having the move guarded against will cause the A.I. to travel behind the opponent; the A.I. may also start the round by using Falcon Punch to trick opponents into blocking, only to break their guard due to the move's unblockable property, or use the version of Raptor Boost if enough Power is available. Cpt. Falcon's A.I. is notably proficient in guarding, almost always blocking oncoming attacks and projectiles, particularly when such attacks are spammed, though it sneakily shifts forwards slightly when guarding in order to get closer to the opponent, something a human player cannot do when playing as Cpt. Falcon; it will not fall for chargeable attacks, dropping its guard while the attack is being charged, interrupting the opponent's attack with one of its own and then proceeding to perform one of its combos. The A.I. is affected by the difficulty setting in M.U.G.E.N's options menu, meaning it can be made easier or harder as the player sees fit; the harder the difficulty, the more often it will use its moves and the longer its combo strings become, as well as the more proficient it becomes at blocking. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Aerial version: version: Ground version: version: , uses 250 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Ground version: , , , Aerial version: , | }} / / | and versions: version: , , , uses 250 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 500 Power| }} | Uses 500 Power| }} | Can only be used starting from the second round Opponent's Life must be lower or equal to 250 Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' / when attack makes contact|Cancels remainder of attack animation into idle stance Uses 500 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN_Captain_Falcon_vs._Beatrice Mugen - Captain Falcon vs. Meer Campbell Brawl Mugen My Falcon Power Knows No Limits Trivia *''Falcon Overdrive'' is a direct reference to the iconic scene from the final episode of the F-Zero: GP Legend anime, where Captain Falcon leaps from the Blue Falcon and Falcon Punches Black Shadow to prevent him from escaping the explosion of his own Dark Reactor, only for Falcon to sacrifice himself in the process; 'The Meaning of Truth' plays during the Hyper, just as it did in the original scene. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters made by Kamekaze Category:Characters made in 2010 }}